The Queen of the Darkness and the King of the Underworld
by Suave Pastel
Summary: Born to be the precursors of a new world where love will not be a matter of castes. Eclipsa and Globgore. Dave and Wrathmelior. Star and Tom. But it was impossible not falling there, in the light of the moon, a pair of homonymous souls. Dave Lucitor and Eclipsa Butterfly will take the secret to the grave, because they know that their purposes are more important than their love.


"My love, we're home" said I shocked with tears in my eyes.  
There, in front of Globgore and with my little Meteora in arms, I suddenly found myself unable to free my loved one. I exhaled heavily and raised the wand to conjure a little bed for Meteora beside her father. I placed her on it and sat down in front of my husband. I contemplated him sadly, remembering the roughness of his big cheeks, the unexpected softness of his lips, the strength of his arms. Ah, my Globgore, how much I loved him, how much I wanted to be again between his big and strong arms, those which held me with such delicacy and love, but also with such passion when we made love. I missed him so much, had spent so much time wanting to free him, to be together again, now, we finally could raise our little girl with the immense love that had governed our family for three hundred years.  
I sighed again and prepared to tell him everything, everything that had happened that time between King Dave Lucitor and me.  
"My dear, I've never been good at lying to you, remember?" I smiled.  
"You have always been able to see through me. And I must confess something and fervently hope you to forgive me..."

~ * FLASHBACK * ~

It happened the day after I was transferred to the tower prison, after the lovely princess Star interceded for me. That night in my tower I felt the desire to decorate the place with roses, however, I thought that leaving my prison for the secret passageways was a kind of betrayal to little Star, who had believed in me, who had interceded for me, and who had somehow preserved my legacy without knowing it, loving and understanding the monsters as I had done in my time . But I couldn't be in a stinky place of forgetfulness, humidity and lack of love knowing that I could fix it, so I went out. I went down to the garden of my hiding place and picked up purple, colored and white roses, I even found some yellow ones, but I didn't find my precious red roses, of those that Globgore and Meteora liked so much, so I ventured to advance a little towards the forest, where if I didn't find roses, I might find some other fragrant flower, like those whose perfume Globgore used to love and which were abundant in our home. When I thought of my former husband, I felt a wave of sadness, what had become of my family? What had they done to Globgore? Did it remain crystallized, like me? Or would they have...? I closed my eyes trying to escape from the possibilities and spilled a couple of tears for my beloved husband. And for my daughter, what had become of my Meteora? What cruelties had they made to her? This time I had to exhale a sob.  
"Little Star," I murmured, sitting on a rock and looking at the sky lit by so many stars that dimmed the light of the little moon, "I have all my hopes placed on you and your reign, my dear".  
I looked down from the sky and decided to make a wish to the universe, time or who would like to hear me:  
"I wish with all my heart that Thomas Lucitor and Star Butterfly reign Mewni, so that in their tolerance and understanding they prevent tragedies like mine. No one more families shall be teared apart by ignorance" and finished my ambitious request with a sob.  
"Lady?" called a male voice from my back.  
Afraid that a palace guard would see me, I got up and ran to hide behind a tree.  
"No, please, wait! I won't harm you," he pleaded, approaching.  
Listening the sound of his steps, I asked:  
"Who are you?"  
"I was just walking. What are you doing here?"  
"Isn't it a little late for a walk?"  
He chuckled.  
"Guess I'm kind of strange".  
I dared to look out and saw a simple and insipid mewman. He looked young, brown haired, slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, big and deep. He wore an elegant black cloak and a red suit with goth details like skulls and chains. He held something shiny and golden in his right hand.  
"Who are you?" I asked a second time, leaving my hiding place.  
"My name is Dave." He smiled. "Who are you? Don't fear, I won't hurt you".  
I took a few steps and stood in front of him. He frowned and I feared he would have recognized me as the infamous Eclipsa Butterfly, the Queen of Darkness, the lover of a monster.  
"Are you a Butterfly?"  
Instinctively, I covered my cheeks.  
"Maybe".  
The guy smiled and gave me a gallant bow.  
"Then I am Dave Lucitor, King of the Underworld" and he placed on his head the crown on his right hand.  
I frowned. A mewman? King of the Underworld? Had the world changed that much in my absence? Had they also taken the Underworld?  
"How long has your family governed the Underworld?" I asked feeling the anger breaking through my body.  
He frowned and straightened instantly.  
"Miss, you should treat me with a little more respect, I think. You are before a king."  
I giggled. He was impertinent and impatient like my Globgore.  
"I apologize, Lord Lucitor, but you should also behave with more respect, you are facing a legend".  
The man raised an eyebrow. He straightened immediately and looked at me with curiosity mined with contempt.  
"So, you are...?"  
I crossed my legs and bowed curtly.  
"Eclipsa Butterfly, the Queen of Darkness. To a married mewman king was wed, but took a monster for her love and away from Mewni fled," I recited.  
He frowned even more, it seemed like of his face wanted to suck itself to disappear.  
"Is it some kind of joke? Who are you?"  
I sat back on my rock with a funny smile.  
"My name is Eclipsa. I was Mewni's queen a long time ago, before you were born, before your great-great-great-something-grandad was born".  
"Mewman don't live that long"  
I laughed at his vain attempts to understand what I was saying.  
"No, certainly. I should have died long ago, but I kept alive crystallized".  
"Crystallized? By Rhombulus?"  
I nodded funny.  
"Now you know I'm a dangerous criminal" I said, theatrically moving my fingers.  
He walked a few steps and sat on a nearby rock.  
"Not really, that retarded of Rhombulus wanted to crystallize my son when he began courting the Princess Star Butterfly".  
I let out a laugh.  
"It has been like that since the beginning of time. He always falls in love with the princesses. Your son is charming, by the way"  
And then I remembered Tom Lucitor's demonic appearance, he actually looked like a prince from the Underworld, so why did his father look like any other mewman?  
"Are you a son of Lucitors?" I asked, standing up abruptly.  
"No, I'mn't a blood Lucitor, my wife is Wrathmelior Lucitor, the legitimate Queen of the Underworld".  
My eyes opened like oranges and I felt an immense empathy for that man and a wave of love for Tom Lucitor.  
"Was It arranged? Was your marriage arranged?".  
Dave laughed.  
"Seriously? Weren't you who got crystallized for loving a monster? Of course it wasn't".  
He looked up at the moon, just as Globgore did when he was melancholy.  
"Loving Wrathy has brought me more problems than any other of my decisions in life, but at the same time, nothing has made me happier than marrying her and having our Tommy."  
My eyes went full of tears.  
"How brave. I wish I had gone as far as you did. Have you never regretted?".  
"Never" he answered with conviction.  
"I could never regret loving Wrathmelior, but with Tom..." He shook his head and I felt anger.  
"You regret having a halfa child?" I exclaimed "That many problems have you had for him? Don't you understand the magnitude of his existence?"  
He smiled sadly at me.  
"It's not for me, it's for him. I will never forget the day he arrived crying from a walk by Mewni, because all the children had laughed at his eyes, his horns and his tail. His life has been difficult, he's rare among the Mewmans and rare among the demons.  
I held back a sob. If a legitimate prince in full command and power was treated like that, what kind of life had my Meteora carried?  
"Many times I begged my wife to declare war on Mewni, which had denied us help and mocked our son despite our supposed alliance. Just as I was getting to convince her, Star Butterfly appeared, so different from her family, so open, so willing to love Tom" and he smiled.  
"Star is an angel. Right now I would be crystallized again if it weren't for her. I should be in my tower, in fact. I don't wanna betray Star's stubborn trust. It reminds me of myself when I was her age. And maybe a little later too" I laughed.  
"She has fought like no one for the rights of monsters. I hope she and Tom end this horrible regime, so that no family will be destroyed again.  
"That's what happened to you?"  
I sighed.  
"That is a very personal question".  
"I told you about my wife, my son and my life. Also, my son and your great granddaughter are engaged. And I can see a lot of suffering in your eyes.  
I was touched by his sad and understanding look, eager to help me.  
"I reigned in Mewni three hundred years ago. I was always unruly and weird, I had a fascination with the strange. I grew up, I married a man I didn't love: King Shastacan. We didn't have children, fortunately. As you can imagine, I wasn't happy with him. I couldn't love him, although I tried. And then I met Globgore, my beloved monster, my dear husband. I loved him, he loved me. After tasting true love in Globgore's arms, I couldn't even look at Shastacan. And I was pregnant, so we decided to run away from Mewni. Then we had our little girl, it was a fairytale. And just when I thought I was gonna be finally happy, Shastacan found me. We were separated, they crystallized us and took my little daughter" I sobbed " I don't know what they did to her, I don't know what happened to her, I don't know which of all the women of the family continued the Butterfly lineage" I covered my face with my hands and cried for my little girl, who had been refused the love of her mother.  
Then, I felt Dave's strong and thin arms surround me.  
"I'm very sorry, Eclipsa. I don't know what would happen to my life without Tom, nor do I know what would become of his without me and his mother. And without Star.  
We looked at each other and saw in their blue eyes a homonym soul. I hugged him tightly and cried in his arms until I fell asleep.  
I awoke embraced by him at dawn, with the song of the birds and the faint smell of the morning. I stirred before remembering where I was.  
"Are you awake?" Dave's voice was husky with sleep.  
I got up immediately.  
"I'm sorry I've held you here. I have to go.  
He got up in turn and took my hands. With no chance to avoid it, I blushed.  
"I must also leave, but I will return here tonight. I would be happy to see you again, Queen of Darkness.  
I smiled.  
"I will be here then".  
I went back to my tower and spent all day thinking about Dave Lucitor. I had a brief visit from Star in the afternoon, I tried to get along with her, to know that I wasn't her enemy. After that I went to sleep, I wanted to be lucid when I saw Dave again at night. I would have to control my feelings, I knew, I had always been easy to get in love, I'd have to control my heart so that Dave Lucitor wouldn't betray his.  
Night came and I quickly left until I reached the same rock I had been on. Dave was already there when I arrived, this time he was wearing a simple blood red shirt and some comfortable pants lowered his black cape. I felt ashamed to wear the same cherry dress.  
"Hello, Dave" I said smiling.  
"Eclipsa " he replied, smiling at me too.  
We sit together on the grass to look at the stars.  
"Did I cause you problems?"  
"Not at all, Wrathy is busy with regional matters in the Underworld and Tom spends most of the day with Star.  
"I see."  
After a few minutes of silence, Dave laughed.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing, it's that I feel like I'm having an affair."  
I scandalized.  
"No, no, no, no way. You have Wrathmelior and I have Globgore. I know I have a history of betrayal, but no. I respect and admire your relationship a lot to try to destroy it.  
He smiled and gently stroked my cheeks with his warm hands.  
"I know, Eclipsa, and I wouldn't expect less from a woman like you. Besides, I would never hurt my family. And Tom would be able to set the entire universe on fire for something like that."  
I smiled.  
"You remind me of Globgore. He was like you in many ways."  
"That honors me. I would like you to meet my wife, I know you two would get along very well."  
We smiled at each other and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt a great affection for who was my very first friend in all my years of existence. Once again, I slept in his arms and returned to my prison at dawn.  
The following nights passed, we continued seeing each one without fail, sometimes he couldn't stay all night, because his duties as king, husband and father demanded it, so I waited in the tower, dreaming of Dave... I tried thinking about him as a Lucitor, because then it was inevitable to me feel likr we were betraying Wrathy and Tom. I hadn't met Wrathmelior, but Tom was the son that I couldn't have and although he didn't know me I loved him, I loved him as the beautiful creature that could have been my Meteora, like my little child. I couldn't betray him.  
The days passed quickly, without any news, until the morning that Moon came to my prison to ask about my baby, which led us to find out the treason of the Magic High Commission, and that my girl was still alive. I felt betrayed, not by the High Commission, of course, but by the world, by fate. And disappointed because that amazing creature that was Star didn't really descend from me, and I marveled that none of that changed how much she had helped me, how much she could do for Mewni, it didn't matter that she descended from the treacherous lineage of Festivia the Drunk, or more kindly known as the "Fun", the woman who usurped my daughter's throne and her life.  
That night, after the trial, I arrived earlier than usual to the rock of the forest and I found that Dave was already there twirling reddish glass between his hands.  
"Dave."  
He looked at me and immediately knew something was wrong. He got closer quickly and hugged me.  
"What happened, Eclipsa? Something bad?"  
I had told him the night before about the trial, that my daughter had been erased from family records and Star's plan to extract a confession from the High Commission.  
"My daughter, Dave, my poor girl ..." I sobbed on his chest. "Shastacan ... how could he have been so cruel? Monster or not, she was just a baby!"  
"What are you talking about, Eclipsa? What did they do to your daughter?"  
"I don't know! I only know Shastacan rejected her and got rid of her, Star says she knows who she is and that she has seen her but I ... I don't know anything. "I exhaled a thunderous sob together with a scream.  
Dave stroked my head and rested his cheek on my forehead.  
"Eclipsa, don't go back to the palace. Come with me to my kingdom, we will take care of you and we won't let them crystallize you again."  
"Star will protect me, Dave, you don't have to worry."  
"Star is strong and determined, but she is still a child. Come with me please. You will be safe, I'll protect you."  
I separated and faced him.  
" And ruin even more the relation between the Underworld and Mewni? No, Dave, and really, if Meteora inherited his father's power, then she's dangerous, very dangerous and if she decides to attack, no one will can stop her. Meterora is a Butterfly and a daughter of Globgore. The best thing is that you return to your kingdom, close your doors and borders, tell your son not to leave anymore and stay away until everything passes."  
His attractive face broke down.  
" What are you saying, Eclipsa? Never! If Meteora is that dangerous, then you must come with me, we will protect you in the Underworld."  
I smiled sadly.  
"She is my daughter, Dave, I have to be here, love her as she is now. That's what a mother does: loves her children for what they are."  
He hugged me tightly.  
"Then, I will prepare my army, we will ask Marco Diaz for help, he was trapped fifteen years in the dimension of Heckapoo fighting against her until he defeated her. Beside, he saved Princess Star once. And it will be Tom himself who commands the legions of demons ..."  
I pushed him and crossed his face with a slap."  
" Do you hear yourself? Exposing Tom that way! Never! Meteora will kill them one by one, and if something happens to Star, Tom or you ... " My voice broke and I shook my head to scare away the tears.  
"Eclipsa, let me help you."  
"No, Dave, this is my problem."  
"I beg you: you're the only friend I've ever had in my life, I've never felt so good with someone like I feel with you. " He cupped my face with his hands " Mewni already lost an amazing woman once three hundred years ago, I can't let it happen again.  
Then, in the light of the moon, in a dark forest, the King of the Underworld kissed my lips wet with tears.  
"Dave, I ..."  
"Don't speak!" He put his forehead with mine and closed his eyes. "I know it's wrong, I don't want to betray Wrathmelior, but I love you, Eclipsa. You are so incredible, so perfect, so brave and so strong. Come with me to the Underworld, you will be safe while my army contains your daughter. Star and Moon can come too, we will be together and ..."  
"No, Dave, no. Enough, I can't think about this now. "I got up and walked away from him."  
"Eclipsa, don't go back to the castle. Please."  
I sobbed.  
"Dave, you have a family, a son. I don't want Tom to hate me."  
"I know, just as I know that Globgore could stay alive in that crystal, like you, but, please, I can't leave you."  
I approached him again and held his cheek with one hand. He was so cute in the light of the moon, with his blue eyes shining with longing, his manly features contracted in concern. I couldn't help it and kissed him, I stopped thinking for a second in Globgore and Meteora, in Wrathmelior and Tom, in Star and Moon. I encircled his neck with my tiny arms and pulled him towards me. He kissed me back immediately and brought his fingers to my cheeks to cleanse my tears.  
"I love you, Eclipsa. I beg you to love me."  
We kissed again, sweetly and quickly with passion. His soft lips glided with tenderness and desire for my cheeks and my neck as he held me between his strong and delicate arms. I bit my lips and pushed him on the damp grass of the forest. He laughed surprised by my audacity and kissed me voraciously.  
Our eyes crossed for a second. He was asking for my permission.  
I undid the buttons of my cherry dress before his hungry gaze, exposing my thin inner shirt and corset. He remained for a few seconds looking at my half-naked body. Then, without wasting more time, he untied the garment with an ability that sowed some doubts in my mind and in a second he had me totally naked. I sighed as I felt the soft tips of his fingers massage my breasts, leaving none unattended even for a second.  
"Dave," I sighed as the king's wet lips sucked my nipples alternately, with the delicacy of a child and the passion of a man.  
He was so gentle in touching me, so courteous, as if he were touching a flower, afraid to break it, and that gallant gesture on his part seemed to me the sweetest thing a man could do for me.  
I hugged his neck kissing him again and tangling my legs around his waist, wishing I were closer to him, as much as possible, kissing his lips with all the fervor that the growing lack of oxygen allowed me.  
"I adore you, Eclipsa," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek tenderly.  
I spread my hands over his back, removing his cloak and shirt in quick movements and caressing the turned muscles of his arms with one hand and his hair with the other. Inevitably, I thought of Wrathy. It was wrong, she did not deserve something like that...  
"Dave..." My call became a moan when I felt his tongue travel the skin between my breasts.  
"I know what you think about this, but I love you," he whispered as his fingers traced my thighs slowly causing me to tremble, as if memorizing the texture of my skin.  
"I also love you..."  
My hands went down his back to his black pants, surprising him as he tried to undo it. Dave helped me with the task by taking off my thin leather pants and taking my hands afterwards. Our eyes met once more. Slowly, he introduced his member into me, squeezing out soft sighs of pleasure that became screams as the strength and speed of his envestidas increased. I felt pleasure, of course, but besides... I had never felt anything like this, sex with Shastacan was tasteless, fast and boring and with Globgore it was... well, different, but with Dave it was... almost magical.  
"Dave," I wailed inaudibly.  
"Eclipsa ..."  
He attacked me gently at first, willing to stop at any minimal rejection on my part, but whispered in his ear asking for more and he obeyed, increased the strength of his movements, earning more moans and cries of pleasure. The overwhelming sensation was increasing, spreading through my body until I could no more. While he let out a hoarse moan, I ended up in complete silence.  
I can't describe what it was like, what he made me feel, pleasure, of course, but besides ... I had never felt anything like this, sex with Shastacan was tasteless, fast and boring and with Globgore... well, different, but with Dave it was ... almost magical.  
"I love you, Dave," I whispered, taking refuge in his arms again.  
"I love you too, Eclipsa."  
I curled up in the warmth of his chest.  
"Dave, you have to go back to the Underworld and stay there. Star and I will deal with Meteora. And when it's over, I'll go back to Globgore. If I can get him back, then I'll start a new life with him and if not, then I'll do it by myself. You must return to your wife and your son. To your kingdom. Where you belong."  
He didn't answer me and I thought i had convinced him. We got dressed and when I was about to go back to the tower, he called me again:  
"I'll be here tomorrow."  
"I won't come."  
"I will. And also the next night and the next. And if something happens, I will come for you and take you with me."  
I smiled sadly and left. I didn't go back to the following nights, I didn't want to see Dave again, not having my family and him having his. Dave and I were special, like Star, we were born to change things, to create something new, different and beautiful, each one with our monsters.  
And yet, I could never forget, Dave Lucitor, the marvelous King of the Underworld.

 **~ * FLASHBACK * ~**

"Globgore, my love, how can you forgive me?".  
I picked up Meteora and hugged her.  
"You don't have to worry, my love. Dave and I aren't meant to be."  
I raised my wand and aimed at the huge crystal. And I released my beloved monster.


End file.
